


Fandom Trash

by DentistsScareMe



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: As in i was on crack, Crack, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Original Song, Patton's a Shipper, Sorry Not Sorry, Sung by Patton, idk what this is, when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DentistsScareMe/pseuds/DentistsScareMe
Summary: Patton figures out what a fandom is.Pure flipping crap





	Fandom Trash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SparrowCannotFly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowCannotFly/gifts).



Patton walked into the kitchen, surprised to see none of the Sides were up yet. Virgil's chair held an empty wrapper, Roman had his sash hanging from the couch, and Logan had left the Side's group laptop on the counter.

He glanced around once more and shrugged, deciding to check his email since no one was using the computer. He lifted the top and logged in, singing under his breath.

"I've entered the world of the internet," He sang, clicking on a site and seeing a new username, "and I see some individuals that I have not yet met."

"So I leave a message in the PM's," Patton did that exact thing, "hoping that I might get to be friends with them."

He stood up to get water, hearing a ding midway through pouring it. "After a while I get a notification." Patton did not run to the computer. He did not! "'How are you? What fandom are you in?'"

"I'm unfamiliar with that term   
so I open a tab and do a search." He opened chrome and typed in the word.

"'fandom' pulls up many responses   
and after reading them my mind launches  
have I been in a fandom this whole time?  
oh internet won't you be so kind." Patton flipped through pages of information. Was..... was this him? He did think Virgil and Roman would be a good couple...

"To give me the answers i seek.  
I'm unsure so I wait a week." 

**Insert Thomas doing the SpongeBob 'One Week Later' impression**

"and now I'm fandom trash!" Patton lunged and grabbed Virgil in a hug.

"Now there ain't no going back!  
Now I'm fandom trash.  
I'm best friends with my cat." Patton cuddled a calico kitten. ("Patton, no!)

"Now I'm fandom trash. Most fanfiction was written on crack!" He sang, happily reading said fanfiction.

"Won't you sit down please, and let me explain a thing?" Patton swung a chair and Logan fell into it. Patton summoned a tie with taco print and a pointer. 

"There's fanfiction, and shippers, and OTPs." Logan looked rightfully confused.

"There's angst and crack and even fluff!  
But nothing I read will ever be enough. 

And now I'm fandom trash!  
I wrote 2,000 words on my Mac." ("So that's where it went!)

"Now I'm fandom trash,  
this author deserves a smack." He said, sniffling at an angsty fanfic.

"Now I'm fandom trash." Patton grabbed Logan.

"Now I'm fandom trash." He pulled an angry Virgil into the group hug.

"Yeah, I'm fandom trash." Patton grinned as Roman threw himself into the pile.

"Oh, I'm fandom trash." Patton summoned Deceit, much to everyone's chagrin.

"We're all fandom trash, and there's no going back!"

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize to everyone who read that. also.... HA I'M IN THE LEAD SPARROW. YOU DIDN'T SAY HOW GOOD IT HAD TO BE
> 
> I wrote the song first btw.


End file.
